<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blissed out by parkersrealm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512542">Blissed out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersrealm/pseuds/parkersrealm'>parkersrealm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Reader is obsessed with Spencers butt, Suggestive Themes, no smut though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersrealm/pseuds/parkersrealm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BAU!Reader and Spencer are getting ready to spend the evening wining and dining with the Team and Spencer can't help but reflect on how lucky he is.<br/>Domestic Bliss ensues!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blissed out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was your lucky day. Not only did you not have a case but the team has seized up the opportunity to plan a nice dinner to catch up. You might see each other every day but the cases you deal with leave little to no time for other things. You miss your friends and you know Spencer does too.</p><p>Speaking of Spencer, he was currently getting dressed in the bedroom and you found him in a surprisingly good mood. Not that he's a grumpy person per se but he usually rejects the idea of going out when the alternative is staying in to watch Doctor Who.</p><p>You come up behind him to wrap your arms around his torso.<br/>
"Hey handsome are you almost ready?"</p><p>He leaned into your touch for a second before turning around and taking you in. You look as beautiful as ever. Your dress fits you in all the right places and your hair and make up look angelic.<br/>
Every time he looks at you, it feels like falling in love all over again.</p><p>"Pretty much. Can't decide on a tie though so i was hoping you'd help me"</p><p>He tugs at your waist and you collide with his chest. He leans down to press a kiss to your cheek and you lean into his touch with closed eyes.</p><p>"You look absolutely stunning" he half whispers before pressing a soft peck to your lips.</p><p>You can't help but blush at his actions. Not that Spencer isn't usually affectionate with you, quite the opposite really, but you still aren't used to his bluntness. Contrary to what others say about him, he doesn't feel the need to hide how he feels or downplay how he sees things anymore. Especially when it comes to you. Non of your previous relationships could've prepared you for the love Spencer lays on you every single day. </p><p>"Thank you, Spence"<br/>
You lean up to press another short kiss to his lips. You would love to do more than that right now but you're already late and you really did miss your friends.<br/>
Remembering his earlier request you look past him to judge his tie options. You spot your favorite among them and excitedly point to it.</p><p>Spencer smiles and turns around to look at what you've chosen and let's out a small laugh that brings a wide smile to your face.</p><p>"I should've known how this would go. You really do love this tie huh" he says jokingly while placing it around his neck.</p><p>You stop his hands by grabbing them and pulling him towards you again.</p><p>"No, i love you and you just so happen to look very hot wearing that tie. I can't help it"<br/>
You bite your lip in order to suppress a grin.<br/>
As much as you still struggle to accept Spencers compliments, you know he's in the same boat as you.<br/>
He's not used to it at all and while he admitted to you that he really likes it when you compliment him it's obvious to you that he's still struggling with accepting them from time to time. </p><p>There's a hint of a blush on his cheeks and he looks down at his feet for a second before catching your eyes with a bashful smile.<br/>
"Thank you, my love"</p><p>You nod with a smile, happy he accepted the compliment. You reach up to tie his tie and are focused so hard on the task at hand that you almost miss the way Spencer looks at you while you struggle with straightening it out properly. A small smile works itself onto your face and before you can ask what he's looking at, he is already wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into a hug.<br/>
You let out a surprised giggle. You wrap your arms around his neck and he nuzzles his head in the crook of yours. He takes a deep breath before pressing featherlight kisses to your neck and cheek.</p><p>"Are you alright baby?" You ask in a calm voice. Maybe he just needs to be held right now and you're more than willing to provide him with that comfort but you'd rather be sure that's all there is to this outburst of emotion.<br/>
You can feel him smile at the pet name. He presses another kiss to your neck.</p><p>"Perfectly good. I just keep remembering how lucky i am. I never even thought this level of happiness existed outside of romance novels and now i get to wake up every morning experiencing it first hand. You know, before you stepped into my life there were times where i hated being me, but now i know there's isn't a single person on this planet i would ever want to switch with. Thank you for loving me"</p><p>Your eyes glisten with unshed tears as you let out a wobbly laugh. You lean back to capture his face with your hands and he all but melts under your touch. He presses a long kiss to your left palm und you stroke his cheek with the other.</p><p>"You deserve to be loved for exactly who you are. You, Spencer Reid, are the most wonderful man i have ever met. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you see that"</p><p>A moment passes where you two just stare at each other in awe. Soaking in the underlying promise of a future filled with everything you two wanted.<br/>
A house, a cute backyard wedding, kids and mornings filled with butterfly kisses and unconditional support. </p><p>He leans down to kiss you and before your lips even touch his, you've already buried your hands in his curls. You close the gap between you two and as cliché as it sounds for a moment nothing else mattered. There was only you and him.</p><p>What started out fairly innocent quickly turned into something more. The cases have kept you two quite busy and it's been a minute since you spend some quality alone time.<br/>
He grips your waist and pulls you flush against his chest while his tongue asks for permission. You don't think twice about granting it and all of a sudden you find yourself wishing you didn't have to leave any minute.<br/>
There's many things that you love about Spencer but one of your favorite things is definitely how passionate he gets when you grant him access to your body. Each and every time he sucks in a deep breath and lets his eyes wander over every beautiful curve. His stares are shameless and it sends shockwaves through your entire body.<br/>
You are his as much as he is yours and he will always make sure you know just how worshipped you are.<br/>
He is by far the most attentive lover and boyfriend you've ever had and you shutter at the thought that there was a time where you accepted anything less. </p><p>A future without Spencer would be no future at all and all you can think about while he's kissing down your neck is how blessed you are to have found the love of your life at such a young age.</p><p>He kisses his way back up your neck and presses one final kiss to your lips before leaning back and smiling.</p><p>"Are you ready, my love? They're probably wondering where we are"</p><p>You give him a bright smile and nod your head happily. Your hands are sliding down his neck all the way down his back and before you can reach his butt, he grabs your hands and laughs.<br/>
"Nice try. Save that energy for later"</p><p>You give him a pout and he only laughs at your goofiness.<br/>
"You're obsessed with my butt, you know that?</p><p>You give him a dreamy smile and shrug lightly.<br/>
"It's a cute butt. No shame in wanting to claim it now is there?"</p><p>He shakes his head while trying to suppress a grin.<br/>
"It's all yours, i promise. Now let's go before Derek starts turning our late arrival into a very inappropriate party guessing game"</p><p>You laugh as he grabs your hand and pulls you out of the door. You intertwine your fingers with his and bump your shoulder into his side.<br/>
"$10 he's already made everyone give their best guess"</p><p>Spencer just holds your hand tighter and groans with a small smile.<br/>
"He definitely did"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, english isn't my first language so i apologize for any mistakes. i hope you somewhat enjoyed this little thing i wrote as an attempt to fix my mood</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>